regularshowfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Theory of Everything 3: Recovery/Transcript
(The movie starts at the solar system, the hero fleet are seen fighting againt the Emperial Fleet who were returning fire) *'Sonic': We seem to have major problems, that Battle Cruiser is heading straight to our fleet. *'Sakan': don't worry, our fleet is already taking that cruiser down, but the main target is that Emperial Assault Carrier, Jul Mdama is right inside the carrier. *(Insde the carrier) *'Jul': My Forerunner smells had informed me that the heroes found out that I am inside this carrier. *'Sledge (P.R.D.C)': What now, Jul? *'Jul': Bring in multiple waves of Phaetons and Liches! *(Many Emperial Phaetons and Liches exited the carrier and blasted their way to the Redmark Assault Carrier) *'Redmark Rabbid 2': Sir, the Emperials have entered our carrier from their Emperial carrier. *'Sakan': Stop them! *(Redmark forces activated their self defenses on it's interior and outerior, eliminating several Emperial Order forces on board and out the space) *'Spider Rabbid': We took care of the Emperials. *'Sakan': Excellent. *(With the Emperials inside the Emperial carrier) *'Jul': There are so strong, but yet they shall perish. Cortana, can you be able to bring up the access of bringing in the Forerunner shields. *'Cortana': Currently so, but since these heroes have much an entire fleet, that could be impossible to have it 100% that strong anymore. *'Jul': Then we shall continue our glory to kill all of the hero fleet. Vekar, you may send of the Emperial Order fleet to stop the heroes, but be aware that they can be tough. *(With the heroes) *'Sonic': Seems like nothing can be us down. *'Sakan': They got more Emperial air forces! Heading straight to us! *'Tails': They're going to blow it up! *(Many Emperial ships were approaching, however the hero fleet manage to prevent them from doing so) *'Jul': Yet, the Heroes are very powerful, too impossible to attack, for now, we must abort the invasion, until we get very s Strong, we wil reset our attac! *(The Emperial Order fleet manage to flee and vanished while leaving) *'Sonic': Seems like we are too good at stopping them. *(Title card: Theory of Everything 3: Recovery) *(Somewhere at space, 2 months later, a Emperial Order fleet appoaches to the Forerunner planet, Genesis) *'Jul': So, this is Forerunner world, Genesis? *'Cortana': This is where I was reborn, Jul. *'Jul': Interested, even though evil is a good thing for our glory, this is a land promised by the prophets. *'Cortana': So what now? *'Jul': We should activate more Forerunner Guardians to be stronger, and most of all, find a way to open the Domain. *(At Jupiter, Nate is seen walking in the desert lands) *'Nate': Damn, I have been walking here for months and somehow survive from my starvation. I think I'm lost or something. *'Selene': Well, you did almost eat me. *'Nate': Oh, I forgot you were here. *(All the sudden, a Forerunner Guardian rises from the sand) *'Nate': Shit! I guess some planets have more than one Forerunner Guardian. *'Selene': We need to get aboard that thing! *'Nate': Well, what if there are other people on it? *'Selene': Lets just get on board before it leaves. *(They got aboard the Guardian as it opens a portal to enter, then it approaches to Genesis) *'Nate': Where the fuck are- (He and Selene got shooked off by the Guardian, crashed landing on the surface) *'Selene': Oh my God. What is this place? *'Nate': I have no clue. *(At Blackonark) *'Black Doom': Is it possible for our victory to be success? *'Jul': (On hologram) As long we can take, Genesis has been found, somewhere at 7 Lightyears away from Earth. We ended up going around instead of straight. *'Black Doom': No wonder it took 2 months to search for it. *'Jul': (On hologram) Make sure Blackonark is kept as Emperial Order protection and be aware, a Forerunner Guardian can be somewhere inside Blackonark's underground. *'Black Doom': Of course. (Looks at an Black Arm) You, tell the others about the Guardian in Blackonark's surface. *'Black Arm': (Making Black Arm noises) (Translation: "As your wish") *(At the Sword campsite on Sanghelios) *'Sakan': It's nice to have a visit on Sanghelios. *'Sonic': I know. It's sad that it's going to be ruined by the Empire. *'Zack': (Operating a Forerunner console on a Forerunner plantform attached ground on the other side of the camp) And here's the worst part, more Forerunner Guardians are rising from their origin planets. And Meridian is about to be next. *'Sonic': And what's their next target after that? *'Zack': For nos, it remains unclear, Meridian's Guardian will be awakened in about 27 hours, Sonic, you must reach the Guardian and find out where they're going this time. *'Sakan': Where is the Guardian? *'Zack': Somewhere underneath the ground, there is time before it awakens. *(On Genesis) *'Nate': (Noticed some Emperial dropships approaching to the Forerunner structure) Damn, what was that structure used for? *'Selene': Well, it had to be for something, mybe this planet is used to keep the Emperial Order stronger. *'Nate': But this planet has no civilization on it. *(Many Emperial Order ground forces are seen patrolling Genesis' s ground) *'Selene': Tell that to the Emperial Order. *'Nate': Something's approaching. *(Two Forerunner Guardians are seen out of their portals) *'Selene': Fuck. *(On Meridian, Sonic, Shadow, Silver, Zack, Master Chief, Agent Locke, Thel, Rtas, Sakan, Rayman, Globox, Murphy, and Osiris are seen using the space elevator that leads to the surface) *'Zack': That looked like it was glassed. *'Thel': It is glassed after all. When the old Covenant glassed this moon, it was nolonger UNSC colony then, now it was runned by another but private human organization, chipping away the glass to make Meridian livable. *'Sonic': Private human organization? *'Master Chief': The Liang-Dormunt to be exact. But for one thing, the Emperials wouldn't knew we are up to this. *(While they see through some glass walls through the elevator, they see many Emperial Phaetons and Liang Pelicans fighting each other) *'Agent Locke': Speaking of which, what the hell were the Emperials doing here?! *'Thel': Perhaps we weren't the only ones to be knowing about the Guardian. *'Sloan': (On communication) Whoever the hell is in my elevator, would you kindly identify yourself for once? *'Sonic': We're the heroes, protectors of the greater good. *'Sloan': (On communication) Interesting. But do you mind keeping yourselves out of trouble, we're kind've got a situation here. *'Rtas': Seems like he didn't have time for help. *'Buck': He's gonna have it anyway. *'Sonic': If you're in a situation, then let us help! *(They got to the structure through the door) *'Liang Soldier 1': Huh, didn't know we have company. *'Master Chief': Is there something a matter? *'Liang Soldier 2': Meridian Station is being ambushed by some alien bastards, and with them are who are once members of our old enemies. *'Master Chief': Emperials. Seems like they are trying to protect the Guardian. *(The gang got to the battle where Liang groups were trying to keep off Emperials) *'Sonic': See what I mean? These guys need help. *(Master Chief activated some auto turrents to keep some of the Emperial Order forces out of their way) *'Sloan': (On communication) Never knew you can be able to be the suport. *'Master Chief': That's why we would be your own protection. *(On Genesis) *'Selene': Think you can rejoin the gang? *'Nate': Look, I know you want me to, but like I said, I can't live with the guilt. *'Selene': They really need your help. I mean, from what I've seen, you were one of the most important people there. The Empire is taking over Earth, and you're one of the only humans there. So- *'Nate': Okay, fine. I'll rejoin. *(Nate then suddenly gets s shocked position) *'Nate': Wait just a second, how are we suppose to rejoin them if we are stuck on this planet? *(Back on Meridian) *'Sonic': Is that all of them? *'Zack': There can be more than one group of Emperial Order forces.Many of them can be out there. *'Master Chief': Over there! (Points at 5 Emperial Phantoms and along with that are 3 Emperial Phaetons approaching to Meridian Station) How the hell ae we suppose to prevent an Emperial Order fleet with all that damage? *'Agent Locke': Perhaps we can use one of these tanks. (Points at a Liang Scorpion) *'Thel': (Noticed a Liang Wraith that is in Liang vehicle storage) And some of these vehicles belong to the other Sangheili factions out there. *'Master Chief': Sloan, it's us again, see that you got some UNSC gear vehicles you have, but why some vehicles that belong to other covie factions? *'Sloan': (On communication) Because I figured these would be useful for our protection. *'Rtas': He has a good point. *(Thel, Zack, Sakan, and Rtas got to the Liang Wraith as the others got to the Liang Scorpion) *'Sonic': Are we ready? *'Thel': Of course! *(Both the Wraith and Scorpion traveled as they noth took down many Emperial Order lines, they reached to the gate that leads to Merdian Station) *'Sakan': It's all clear Sloan, open the gate. *'Sloan': (On communication) You sre about that? There seems to be more on their wa y. *'Thel': He's right, there's more approaching to our sight. *(They see many Emperial Order forces approaching through Forerunner teleportation) *'Sakan': Emperial Order on our sigts! Let's fight those who served Jul Mdama! *(They took some time while killing many Emperial Order forces) *'Thel': (Looks around, nothing but many Emperial corpses) That should be the last of them. *(The gate opens. The gang approaches to Merdian station) *'Sloan': (Communicating through speaker hologram) Our guests would be for a company, but for now we need to find a way to stop these invaders for doing harm. Unless the creatures are gone, everyone on Merdian has to find a way to get a safe place with no hostile intelligence. (Cuts the hologram transmission) *'Master Chief': Seems like he is in rampancy comdition. Well for a reason. *(Back on Genesis) *'Nate': (Looks through his binoculars, seeing many Emperial Order forces infrot of a Forerunner building, it's entrance is seen being shielded) *'Rabbid 1': Now can we go inside? *'Rabbid 2': Bwah no! The Oracle's shield is still blocking our only way. That piece of gut what it called itself, Exuberant, seem to won't let us find a way to open the Domain. *'Nate': (Still hiding) My God. These uys have a bit of smart talking. *'Selene': And they said something about a Domain. *'Nate': I don't know when to start any- (Trips on a stick as he shouted a bit, alerting the Emeprial Order forces) *'Uggoy Storm minor 3': Who goes there?! *'Promethean Soldier 2': There's a human and an animal with him! *'Mgalekgolo Storm minor': (Growling) (Translation: "They must be executed!") *'Sangheili Storm Zealot 1': Let's just wort wort wort and kill them! *(The Emperials charged after them) *'Nate': Shit, we have to do something. *'Selene': Running away can be an option. *'Nate': Screw that, we have to fight these bastards! *(They found some Forerunner weapons and killed the Emperials) *'Nate': Selene! Be careful! *'Selene': Oh come on Nate, you tripped from a branch so we should be careful for ourselves. *'Nate': Well, maybe so. *(They scavenge the area for secrets and ntocied that the shield is gone, they went inside to see a console, Nate pressed the console as the door opens) *'???': It seems I have company. (Appears from the shadows, revealing to be Exuberant Witness) *(With the rest of the heroes) *'Thel': (Looks at some of the destruction of some of Meridian's cities) Must've been a long time during today since the Empire, or Emperial Order, did this, but even in death no one will be forgotten. *'Sonic': Let's explore maybe we'll find someone here. *(They checked to see scientists studying some corpses of some Emperial Order forces) *'Locke': Didn't think they had plans on testing some corpses of those emperials that wemjust took out. Could've been better if Sloan was expert a having everyone safe. *'Sonic': I'm sure he has people that are alive. *'Sloan': (On communication) So, what have you been doing here while coming here anyway? *'Zack': Meh, nothing much. We were looking for a Forerunner path that leads wherever other Emperial Order activity marked some territory. *'Sonic': They must be keeping some humans as prisoners. *'Sloan': Well, if you wanted to find a way to reach whereever you are going, hop aboard on one of our Pelicans, we can lead you to the digging site, but it is still engaged by those monsters that you fought since minutes ago. *'Sonic': Maybe that's where Nate is. *(They got to a Liang Pelican and wentminside) *(They saw two humans fighting off Empire forces) *'Sangheili Storm officer 2': (Fires at the humans with his Empire Storm Rifle) For the Emperial Order! (Keeps on firing at te humans) *'Big Grey Rabbid Chieftain 1': (Kept on firing with his Empire Needler) The Emperial Order shall not be defeated! *'Promethean Knight': (Noticed the Pelican and makes Knight noises and screeched for a moment) (Translation: "They got reinforcements approaching in a human dropship!") *'Uggoy Storm Ultra 3': Where?! Where is it?! *'Flood Human Combat Form 4': (Making Flood noises and points at the Pelican when some of the Emperial Orour forces looked at it) (Translation" "It's over there!") *(The troops run over to the ship) *(The heroes run over to the humans) *'Sangheili Storm minor 3': (Looks at the Pelican flying away) It's leaving! *(The forces searched fror the gang and the humans, but they got away) *'Tails': You guys okay? *'??? 1': Yeah, we are fine. *'Sonic': Who are you two, anyway? *'??? 1': We don't know our real names. I go by Michigun now. *'??? 2': My name's Viprin. *'Thel': What were you two doing on Meridian anyway? *'Michigun': We were looking for someone named Nate Wright. *'Viprin': He might be on this planet. *'Zack': I doubt that, he could've been dying of dehydration while walking somewhere on the other side of Jupiter. *(They see an underground site and as they walk to the underground, they saw many Prometheansmeverywhere that leads to a buried Forerunner installation that is a bit far away from the Liang underground site) *'Promethean Soldier 1': It seems that the heroes had somehow passed the guards, they might be coming soon. *'Promethean Soldier 2': We shall be prepared. Jul's plan has to succeed. *'Zack': By the rings. We have many enemies blocking our only way to the Installation that leads to the Guardian. *'Michigun': Why do we need to get there? *'Zack': So we can find out what the Emperial Order were up to. *'Sonic': Why are you two looking for Nate? We're looking for him too. *'Michigun': Well we- *'Sakan': It doesn't matter right now, we will figure out the mystery later once we find out about there planning! We can't let Jul's plan succeed. *(The Prometheans heard him and they all look at the gang) *'Promethean Knight 5' (Screeches as he exposed his skull wh hi le opening his helmet) (Translation: "INTRUDERS!") *'Viprin': Go! Go! *(They executed every Promethean that stands in their own way. Later they went inside the Installation. As they took a lift to the Guardian, they see a bridge. They walked on it ajd got to the Guardian) *'Zack': There's an opening! (Points at a entrance that is on the Guardian) *'Master Chief': Wait a minute. (He, Locke and Osiris) There is something on here. (He, Locke and Osiris were suddenly teleported through the opening and the hole closes, the Guardian sudenly awakes) *(With the Empire and the Slim Shady army) *'Black Doom': We all know that the Guardian is about to be awakened from Blackonark's surface, we shall be aware of that. *'Prince Vrak': How do we know thatwe are not going to die? *'Sledge (PRDC)': Jul has his reasons, after all, the Emperial Order will never fall. *'Slim Shady': Don't be too sure about that. *(3 Emperial Order Phantoms wre approachingmtomthe tower) *'Emperial Order navigator': Black Doom, the uprising of the other Forerunner Guardians is half way complete. Our master's planning will be a success soon. *'Warden Eternal': Do you hear one of our pilots? Our victory is nearly succeeding. *(Back on Sanghelios, the rest got to here) *'Spider Rabbid': What happened? And where is the sparan with Osiris? *'Sakan': Inadvertently on the Guardian, it escapes with the other 3 Guardians rising from Meridian, Sloan left his Liang clan and they fall to their defeat. We manage to survive, but there is alot of destruction due to the Emperial Order cause. *'Clark': We are going to need more of heroic forces, separated from the Empire before they and the other enemy species were reorganize into the Emperial Order. *'Zack': There's another heroic empire like you? *'Sakan': Yes, they are called the Selon Empire. They live under the ground of Mos Eisley which is on Planet Tatooine. *'Sonic': How do we know we would beat the Emperials withmuch more of new armies? *'Sakan': Because Selon is my friend, we were raised as partners back in the days of our faith and glory. Since both of our armies were exiled from the Empire clan, both Selon and I formed our formation of our own loyalists.And yet, still we pass. *(Inside an underground Forerunner Facility like colony under Mos Eisley, many Selon forces are inhabiting the colony, in it's throne chamber, two Selon Rabbids were approaching to Selon rabbid with Kig Yar Storm shoulder and back armor, a Forerunner head armor as his face is only seen, and has yellow eyes) *'Selon Rabbid 1': Selon, Sakan and some of his Redmark forces are approaching to Tatooine, they have plans to let us help them stop any species who served the Emperial Order. *'Selon': Interesting.he finally got a chance to let us help him, now it's our chance to return hima favor like how they helped us claim a Forerunner colony from a bunch of Tusken Raiders. Bring them in. *(The gang approached to the throne chamber) *'Selon': (Noticed some of them are humans) Huh, didn't think every human from Earth can be on our side. Anyway, what's brining you here on Tatooine? *'Viprin': We have no idea. *'Michigun': We were looking for another human who might be lost. *'Zack': Wasn't Nate still on the desert lands of Jupiter? Anyway, we needed your help. Many Forerunner Guardians are rising, making the Emperial Order stronger. *'Selon': Emperpial fools, don't know what they wanted to do with the Guardians? Well, it's a deal, but we have a problem. This Forerunner colony is our only stronghold, our home. Without some of my orders in the colony, many Tusken Raiders would surely get a chance to have victory. *'Thel': What are Tusken Raiders? *'Sakan': Some sort of hostile sand like organic species that were heartless, mindless, physcho and rebellious. I helped him and the Selon Empire claim that colony from those sand creatures. *'Selon': And now the Tuskens are gatherig their remaining strength, took control of one of the Jawa ground vehicles, and build their own defense machines that is left of non military robots like one of those. (Points at an R2 unit) Doing this by their own image. *'Sonic': How can we stop these Tusken bastards? *'Selon': We shall plan an assault on those Tskan Raiders. *(Back on Genesis, Master Chief, Agent Locke, and Osiris were suddenly walking from a transporter) *'Agent Locke': Where do you think we are? *'Master Chief': I'm not sure, we already lost connection to the others. *'Buck': So wht now Locke? *'Agent Locke': Let's investigate, wherever the hell we are. *(All the sudden, they can see about a few seconds of 2 more Forerunnner Guardians approaching with many fleets of Emperial Order warships) *'Master Chief': We have to hurry. It might've been Jul's doing. *(As they walk away, a Promethean Watcher is seen looking at them) *'Promehean Watcher': (Making Watcher noises) (Translation: The green borg and the other spartans have arrived to Genesis. We must inform our master about this.) *'Empire Navigator': As your wish. *(Back on Tatooine, the Selon Empire, Redmark Empire, and Heroes were planning an ambush) *'Selon': Okay, here is the planning. (Opens and activates a Forerunner hologram of a Tusken colony) The Tusken clans build their own temple, and used it to destroy anything in their path. It is designed to keep in guard by destroying anything that escapes from Tatooine. In order tomprevent the temple from destroying anything. You will have to find a way inside the temple, while Sakan and I with our forces b Be able to repare the ambsh on the remaining Tuskens who escaped from the temple falling. *'Sonic': Well that makes sense. *'Shadow': But what about the Jawa Cargo like vehicle? *'Selon': Right the temple is bring some shields to the Jawa Ground Vehicle, once the temple faling and the ambush is complete, we can be able to get to the Jawa vehicle and once that succeeds too, we will help you defeat the Emperial Order. *'Tails': Are we ready, guys? *'Clark': We should be ready. Now be aware, these Tuskens can easiily find if you if they have a chance, sometimes they can jumpscare you. *'Sonic': It can be possible. *(As the ggang left, Sakan and Selon lookedmat each other) *'Sakan': Hope it works. *'Selon': Do not worry Sakan, it will as long we hope. *(As the group get close to the door way, a Tusken Raider appears and guards the door) *'Tusken Raider': (Yelling) (Translation: "Halt! You can't come in the temple! This is for Sand people only!") *'Mario': What do you mean this is for sand people ony?! We're just hre to have accomany. (The Tusken just ignored him) You know what? (Holds a Swords Plasma Riffle and shoots at the Tusken, killing him) *'Tusken Raider': (Yelling while dying) (Translation: "SOME OF A HUTT!!!") (Died) *'Knuckles': I thought that sand bitch was going to say some of a bitch at first. *(They got inside the temple to see that there is an Tusken Raider infestation) *'Sonic': Oh my God. There's Tuskens all over the temple, we might as well have to kill them all. *'Shadow': But how are we suppose to kill all of them if they would be able to kill us first? *'Rayman': There must be a self destuct switch somewhere in the temple. *'Sonic': Someone has to go activate it while we distract these guys. *(Everyone looked at Sonic) *'Sonic': Besides me. *(Everyone relooked, this time at Eminem) *'Eminem': What the fuck! Why me? *'Donkey Kong': Because you're one of the awesomest friends we ever have. *'Eminem': Why? You're trying your best to kill me. *'Sonic': Bullshit. You know what? I guess I'll go. I shall do my best to fond the self destruct activation. *(As Sonic sneaks away, the rest fought against the Tusken Raiders) *'Sonic': (transmission) You guys okay? *'Mario': You just left! *(Sonic noticed a self destructmactivation, as he pressed it, I suddenly caused it to collapse, many remaining Tusken Raiders escaped, but got executed by Redmark Empire and Selon Empre forces, killing the remaining Tusken Raiders) *'Sakan': We have did a great job. The Tusken tower has fallen! *'Selon': Yeah. (Smiles for a moment, but Sakan and Selon had "realized" looks) Are the heroes safe? *(Sakan and Selon looked at the destroyed tower, the gang manage to got out of there) *'Sonic': It's alright, we're alive. We just had to use an emergency exit as a secret passage. *'Sakan': So now that we have put an end to the Tusken home, it's time we deal with their vehicle. *(With the gang seeing a Sandcrawler approaching) *'Obi Wan': A Jawa Sandcfawler? I always knew about these things. *'Selon': The Tuskens' base may be down, but their vehicle can bring more of their kind to reform, and eventually they might be able to take control of Tatooine. *'Sonic': What dobwe have to do to stop it? *'Sakan': Right now it is currently stopping at a Tusken camp site. (Points at a Tusken Camp where the Tuskens' Sandcrawler stops by) *(Many Tuskens exited the Sancrawler, other Tuskens from their camp appeared and chat in Tusken language) *'Sakan': (Sneaks to the Sandcrawler's opening with Selon, entering it and quietly executed it's Tusken crew) *'Sakan': Okay, we execute the Tuskens in the camp. (Noticed a Jawa corpse with his leg taken off and had some Jawa blood spilled a bit everywhere) Who even tortures Jawas? What the glading bwah? *'Selon': I might never rest perfectly for a day. *(The heroes are seen already killing all the Tuskens on this camp) *'Sonic': Finally, the tuskens are gone for now. *(Sakan and Selon exited the Sandcrawler) *'Sonic': Any luck? *'Sakan': We already executed the Tuskens inside this Sandcrawler, we have victory. *(All the sudden, a Forerunner Guardian rises from the sand) *'Selon': Is that one of the holy Guardians? *'Sonic': Yes and wherever they are going, Master Chief and the Osiris are there. *'Sakan': Thn you an Rayman must go to the same place where you're friends are. (Gives Sonic and Rayman some Selon Empire weapons and Redmark Empire weapons, Forerunner teleportation, and Forerunner radars) You're communication track can be out of connection when you arrive there, but may the faith and glory be with you. And once you succeed, we can finally defeat the Emperial Order. *(Sonic and Rayman manage tk get to the Guardian and as they did, the Guardian escapes to it's portal and it closes) *'Zack': I wish Nate would've seen this if he was not still on the other side of Jupiter. *(Back at Sanghelios, the Sword Council Chamber can be seen) *'Thel': If we do not stop the Emperial Order from awakening the Guardians, our hope can be lost. *''Sakan': Arbiter Thel Vadam, there is still hope of faith in our Forerunner smells. Two heroes like Sonic and Rayman are already aboard one of the Guardians to see where they are going. *'Thel': I understand that they would be able to help, but they aren't that strong enough to defeat the planning of the Emperial Order and the Guardians. (Shows a hologram of Jul) As you cansee, Jul Mdama has fully taken control of the msterious Forerunner destination. (the hologram changes to a group Chief, Osiris, Sonic, and Rayman) However, our friends may be on it, but they might become the next of the victims by the Emperial Order and their destination. And there are already two hero readings on there. *'Zack': Two readings? Who do you suppose they are Green and Big Red? *'Thel''' These two were dead 6 Earth years ago, but these readings are similar. *'Zack': Well, whoever they are, they had to be helping us. *(Back at Blackonark) *'Jul': (Hologram transmission) Blackonark's Guardian is almost ready to be awakened. Have you give our forces some space? *'Black Doom': I did so. This is all the sppace I could make room for the Guardian to rise. *'Jul': (Hologram transmission) Excellent, once we hae victory, we can rule the entire galaxy. *'Black Doom': What do you suppose we can do know that we are nearing completation. *'Jul': (Hologram transmission) In case some people refused to give up th homeworlds to the Emperial Order, I have planned on having another weapon bild smilar to the 2 Burnstars. *'Black Doom': And what by name is that? *'Jul': (Hologram transmission) I called it, Starfire Base. *(Back with Master Chief and Osiris on Genesis) *'Master Chief': I felt this presence from something else. *'Agent Locke': Come on Chief, we ended up dealing with some emperial bastards ad then killed some of them like for some hours. (Noticed Tatooine's Guardian appeared and Sonic and Rayman falled to the ground) *'Sonic': (Moans) Damn, I just bruised my head. *'Rayman': (Gets up and shakes his head rapidly for a nano second) And I already got my hair twisted a bit. *'Master Chief': How did you two get here? *'Sonic': The same as you guys came. *(They see another Guardian approaching with many Emperial Order ships) *'Master Chief': Jul's already winning fast, we have to stop him! *(They approached to a Forerunner structur re and saw Nate and Selene) *'Sonic': Nate, we thought you were on the other side of Jupiter. *'Nate': They left one of their ships there. Guys, is anyone looking for me? *'Rayman': Right now there's already two of them. Never mind their names. We are going o need to stop Jul! *'Nate': Well here is the problem, Jul is at something called Domain. *'Exubrant': And its true, if the Emperial Order successfully invade the entire galaxy with all of thir Guardians, it might be impossible to defeat them. *(At Sanghelios) *'Zack': (Holds a Forerunner tab) There was already 10 Guardians awokened. *(Zack opens a hologram of Blackonark) *'Zack': And Blackonark is one of the planets that a few more Guardians will be awakened soon. *'Thel': Then we might as well have to get to Blackonark and find the Guardian so we can know the others' where abouts. *'Zack': Then it means that one more person is going. This time it is Shadow. *'Shadow': Already ahead of you. *'Thel': Let's go to Blackonark, right away! *(On Blaconark, many hero forces are battling against Emperial Order forces) *'Zack': (Looks at the battle) What a showdown. *'Selon': We need to help them, come on! *(The heroes battled their way of fighting many Emeprial forces, all the sudden, a Guardian rises from th he ground. Shadow, Silver, Globox and Murphy got on the Guardian and it goes away to its portal along with a few Emperial Order ships and the portal closed) *'Black Doom': (Looks at the battle) You foolish heroes may have let some of your friends approached to Genesis, but the Reclamatioon is about to begin! *'Zack': Lets get out of here. *(The heroes along with their allies got to their ships and flied away, leaving Blackonark) *(On Sanghelios) *''Thel': Now this is our chance to maybe see the spartans again and whatever these 2 activities were. *'Selon': The Reclamation might unfornately begin soon, wih th Emperial Order having lots and lots of Guardians, they might rule the galaxy for sure! *'Zack': There ismost likely a chance that we can still stop Jul from ruling the galaxy. *'Sakan': And if we don't- *'Knuckles': There still can be a chance to have a badass victory. *'Zack': I hope so. (Approaches to a Redmark temple, and Ashley is seen in her lue bra and black panties, making Zackblushed) Mom, you're so bbeautiful. *'Ashley': Damn, seems that we will be doing 69 tonight. (Kisses Zack as they both keep on kissing each other, leading them into having sex) *(Scene switches to Genesis) *'Jul': With many Guardians that I have bring in, the Emperial Order will ruoe the entire galxy! *'Lord Hater': And what else can we do after we conquer the entire galaxy. *'Jul': We create a new battlespace colony much more biger than the Burnstars, Starfire Base. Once Starfire Base is build and fully operational, we can use it to compose any planet by burning them if inhabited by some rebels *'Emperor Awesome': It shall be your glory. *'Jul''': Nothing can stop me now. (Evil laughs) *(The Movie ends) Category:Transcripts